


Rigmar – taniec węża i żurawia

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [25]
Category: Eragon (2006), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Elves, M/M, Shy Derek, Shy Derek Hale, miniatura, pisane na kolanie, sylwestrowe szaleństwo Under, totalne AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: I dzięki patrzeniu na tego młodego elfa Derek zaczął rozumieć dlaczego te ćwiczenia nosiły właśnie takie miano. Ponieważ Stiles – bo tak nazywał się elf, który stanowił obiekt jego westchnień – wyglądał jakby tańczył. Każdy krok, wykop, skłon, wyrzut ramion w górę, każda pozycja, którą elf przybierał w czasie ćwiczeń, wyglądała jak element skomplikowanej choreografii.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [noemiharpia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/gifts).



> Dziękuję wam za wspaniały rok. Mam nadzieje, że ten nadchodzący będzie równie jeśli nie jeszcze bardziej owocny w fanficki.  
> Pozdrawiam i życzę szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :*

Derek jak każdego poranka ćwiczył z Peterem władanie mieczem. Choć tego dnia szło mu to bardzo opornie. Wynikiem tego dorobił się pokaźnej kolekcji siniaków i okrutnie bolących stłuczeń. Zdążył już nawet dojść do wniosku, że jego drogi wuj w głębi serca był sadystą, który nikomu nie popuszczał. Zwłaszcza nikomu z rodziny, gdy ten ktoś stał się nieostrożny. A taki właśnie wówczas był. 

Zamyślony, skołowany, zapatrzony. 

A wszystko to za sprawą pewnego młodego, krótkowłosego elfa z uroczymi pieprzykami, które układały się w konstelacje gwiazd, ciałem smukłym i gładkim niczym nimfa woda oraz z idealnie krągłym tyłkiem, który skusiłby nawet przeklętego Cienia. 

Nic więc dziwnego, że nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić. Nie ważne ile razy próbował skupić się na treningu. Nie maiło znaczenia ile razy starał się oczyścić swój umysł za pomocą medytacji i stałego powtarzania starych poematów, czy też elfickich baśni. 

Nic nie pomagało. 

Jego wzrok stale uciekał w stronę elfa, który z zamkniętymi oczami ćwiczył rigmar - taniec węża i żurawia. 

I dzięki patrzeniu na tego młodego elfa Derek zaczął rozumieć dlaczego te ćwiczenia nosiły właśnie takie miano. Ponieważ Stiles – bo tak nazywał się elf, który stanowił obiekt jego westchnień – wyglądał jakby tańczył. Każdy krok, wykop, skłon, wyrzut ramion w górę, każda pozycja, którą elf przybierał w czasie ćwiczeń, wyglądała jak element skomplikowanej choreografii. 

\- No jasne, przecież lepiej zbierać baty i obserwować go z ukrycia zamiast podejść i porozmawiać, jak na elfa przystało – prychnął Peter, przewracając oczami. – To do ciebie niepodobne siostrzeńcze. Nie powinieneś dać się rozpraszać. 

\- Wybacz. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. – Derek rozstawił szerzej nogi i zakręcił klingą młyńca w powietrzu. 

\- Nie – odpowiedział starszy, ściągając z ostrza własnego miecza zaklęcie chroniące, po czym schował go do przytroczonej do pasa pochwy. – Nie będzie z ciebie dzisiaj żadnego pożytku. 

Derek zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak wuj odchodzi, zostawiając go samego na środku pola. I chociaż czuł złość, nie mógł Peterowi nie przyznać racji. Nie było z niego żadnego pożytku podczas tego treningu. Nie skupiał się na ćwiczeniach i przewidywaniu ataków przeciwnika, a na smukłym ciele młodego elfa, którym się zauroczył. 

Obejrzał się w stronę polanki, gdzie widział go kilka minut wcześniej. Stiles nadal ćwiczył. Jego nogi były rozstawione w szerokim rozkroku. Pochylał się nad prawą z nich, dotykając czołem kolana i wystawiając w stronę Dereka te idealne pośladki. 

Hale z trudem przełknął ślinę, nie mogąc oderwać od nich oczu. 

Miał tyle marzeń i fantazji związanych z tym uroczym tyłeczkiem w roli głównej oraz tym, co mógł z nim zrobić. Pragnął go dotknąć i całować. Pieścić zarówno dłońmi jak i ustami i językiem. Pragnął zagłębić się swoim członkiem między te jędrne półkule i brać ich właściciela, dopóki ten nie zacznie go błagać o możliwość dojścia. 

Stiles jak na zawołanie rozszerzył szerzej nogi, robiąc szpagat i opierając się z przodu na przedramionach. 

Derek niemal warknął na ten widok, powstrzymując się od rzucenia na młodego elfa jedynie siłą woli. Błagał w myślach swych przodków oraz wszystkich ludzkich i krasnoludzkich bogów, by nikt nie widział tej żądzy i słabości na jego twarzy. 

\- Jestem Stiles Stilinski, ale to już pewnie wiesz – powiedział szatyn, oglądając się na niego przez ramie. W jego orzechowych oczach czaiły się złośliwe iskierki i rozbawienie. Zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć jakie wrażenie wywołuje na Dereku oraz to, że był od dłuższego czasu obserwowany. 

\- Ja… Jestem…- zająknął się Hale, nie będąc wstanie wydusić z siebie składnej odpowiedzi. Stiles tylko się na to uśmiechnął, przez co Derek oblał się rumieńcem. Odwrócił wzrok, uciekając od badawczego spojrzenia młodszego elfa. Czuł się zawstydzony. 

\- Jestem Derek. Derek Hale. – Udało mu się w końcu wydukać. 

\- Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. – W czasie ułamka sekundy Stiles znalazł się tuż przy nim, co go zaskoczyło i wystraszyło jednocześnie. Zaskoczyła go zwinność i szybkość, z jaką poruszał się młodzik. Wystraszyła myśli, że ktoś był wstanie go podejść bez jego wiedzy. A jeszcze bardziej świadomość, że tym kimś był właśnie Stiles – jego niewypowiedziane marzenie i obiekt licznych fantazji, z którym stał twarzą w twarz na tyle blisko, by móc ujrzeć bursztynowe refleksy w tych dużych, orzechowych oczach.

\- Wiesz… – wyszeptał Stiles, nachylając się do jego ucha. Derek odruchowo się przybliżył, stykając z sobą ich policzki. Poczuł dreszcz biegnący mu po plecach wprost do jego już i tak nabrzmiałego i spragnionego dotyku członka. A wystarczyło tylko muśnięcie policzka Stilesa o jego własny. Tylko tyle było potrzebne, by postawiać go w stan seksualnej gotowości i sprawić, że jego umysł zasnuła mgiełka pożądania. 

Oblizał usta, niemal smakując na języku słodki zapach i smak skóry młodego elfa. 

\- Wiesz – powtórzył Stiles. – Osiągnąłem już najwyższy poziom rigmaru. A to sprawia, że jestem bardzo elastyczny. 

Derek przytaknął, nie wiedząc co innego miałby zrobić. Oczywiście poza porwaniem elfa w ramiona i skosztowaniem tej jasnej, usianej pieprzykami skóry, która tak bardzo go kusiła. 

\- A to oznacza, że jestem dostatecznie elastyczny, by móc polizać cię tam. – Stiles wskazał na jego krocze. 

Derek miał wrażenie, że jego oczy zaraz wyjdą z orbit, a jądra i członek staną się permanentnie sine od stałego trzymania ich w przyciasnych spodniach, które nie były wstanie ukryć jego stanu.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, nakazując sobie spokój i samokontrolę. 

_\- Twój umysł jest świątynią spokoju. Nic nie jest wstanie wytrącić cię z równowagi_ – powtarzał sobie w myślach.

– … by móc polizać cię tam podczas, gdy będziesz mnie pieprzył.


End file.
